reading_rainbowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tortoise and the Hare
"The Tortoise and the Hare" is Episode 4 in Season 3. It originally aired on July 4, 1985. Synopsis The episode begins with LeVar and some others practicing for a bike race, the Rainbow Mini Classic. Coach Shannon gives them some last-minute instructions and tips before getting started. She blows the whistle, and they are off. Unfortunately, LeVar comes in last. He wonders if he might not be in shape. Coach Shannon gives him a few pointers for the next race. A kid rides up and gives him a book to read, which is the title one. He looks at it and says, "That's how I feel; just like that tortoise who kept pushing himself toward the finish line while he was way behind in the race." LeVar practices pedaling his bike up a hill. He doesn't believe he could do it. Voices ring out in his head. One tells him to stop and take a break, and the other encourages him that he could do it if he tries really hard. He says that even if he doesn't win the race, he'll feel a winner if he keeps on trying. He asks the viewers if they tried really hard to do something themselves. One kid says that he was scared when he first started to swim, but his dad helped him out. Another says that she once tried to climb up a tree. A song about trying your best at what you do is heard during a series of images that show people doing so. LeVar is getting some exercise to prepare himself for the bike race. While he runs an obstacle course, he remembers that he can do it if he tries really hard, and that hard work is rewarding. At one point when he sits down for a rest, one voice in his head tells him to take a break while the other says to keep on going. He gets up and keeps up his pace of not giving up. He tells the viewers that running an obstacle course takes muscle power and willpower. The key to success comes from your mind. When practicing karate, you need a lot of willpower. Karate comes from the Japanese word for "empty hands". It's a martial art of self-defense which doesn't use anything dangerous. Karate schools or "dojos" are places of respect where teachers and students come with open minds. Bowing to each other is the way of showing respect. When the teacher or "sensei" speaks, everybody listens. The opening ceremony is important because of the rules or "precepts" that are recited by the students. They do not try to hurt each other. They concentrate on the perfection of their movements. If your mind is not focused well and you don't concentrate, you may not do very well. Some people aren't aware that you are working with both your body and your mind. It is not about fighting with someone else, but with your own weaknesses. Robert, one of LeVar's friends, is helping to get his bike ready for the big race. He wants to make sure that not just it is in shape, but also his mind. He is finally ready to race in the Rainbow Mini Classic. The announcer gives the racers last-minute instructions before the race begins. It starts and they are off! At the end of it, LeVar wins! He never thought that he would do so well in the race. He explains that winning isn't everything. It can mean different things to different people. To him, it meant overcoming the voice inside him who wanted him to give up. He feels like a winner because he gave his personal best. Review Books *Albert the Running Bear's Exercise Book *Hooray for Snail! *Sam Johnson and the Blue Ribbon Quilt Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes